International Affairs
by Agent Isabelle
Summary: Hello my name is Agent Isabelle, and this is my story about how i got into International Affairs


This is my first story i have put on fanfic, i hope you Enjoy! And make sure to Review!

- Agent Isabelle

**_International Affairs_**

_I don't know how I got here or why I am here. This morning I woke up and found myself somewhere I didn't know. The room was empty and only thing in the room was a glass fill with water in the center. "Hello" I whispered. "Good morning " said a computer like voice "Welcome to Conformation Camp number 147". "Why am I here!?" I screamed to the computer. "You will do what your master says until you 18" said the computer. "I want my parents" I said completely scared out of my mind. "Don't worry child, you don't have no family anymore" said the computer. "What?! Tell me what is going on! Now! I demand answers!" I screamed once again to the computer. "Now to meet your master, the rest of your questions will be answered soon" said the computer voice. The four walls around me went down. The Floor sped upward at an extremely alarming rate. I clutched my legs and buried my head in my legs. They elevator came to a sudden stop. I looked up I was in a beautifully decorated room. I felt I stepped into a Victorian house. The detail was amazing. Someone placed their hand on my shoulder. I gasped and pushed away. "Don't worry child" said a voice from behind me. I turned around still completely terrified. "Who-o are you?" I choked out. "As the computer said you master Joseph" he said. "I want answers" I said in a hushed tone. "Okay, let's see" he started off. "Both your parents are dead and so is your older brother". I looked at him in complete shocked. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN DEAD?" I screamed in his face. "I mean they are dead, and your younger brother is across the country" he said his face completely composed. "I want to speak to him" I said regaining my strength. "You may in a moment, I want to complete explaining what is happening" he said. "Okay" I replied. "That stupid computer always manages to mess up what it means" he said "Anyways Welcome to International Affairs; according to your parents 'Will' if they die before you turn 20, you will be put in International Affairs" he said finishing he statement. "I want to see my brother" I exclaimed. "Later, sweetheart" he said inserting a needle into me. "Did you drug me just know you….." I trailed off as I fell into a deep sleep._

_ I woke up in a chair in the same room. My clothes were changed from a nightgown to a black full body suit. I walked up to the mirror, my hair was straightened, then put in a high ponytail, with a full face of make-up, and combat boots. "Hmm, you actually look hot" he said as he walked in. "Tell me what is happening now!" I demanded. "Oh, someone is a little harsh. But first let me introduce myself once again, my name is Joseph. My last name is classified." He said lifting my chin up with the tips of his fingers. "Don't touch me you baster!" I exclaimed shoving his hand away from my face. He stepped back. I got a good look at his body from where he was standing. A strong build, very tall, spikey looking black hair, and he looked about my age. His skin was slightly tan and his face had a harsh scar going across his jawline. Overall he was very handsome some might even say "hot". "Like what you see" he said catching my ogling eyes. "Hell No!" I screamed extremely embarrassed. "Hmm, so do you want to talk to your brother?" he asked. "Yes, Please!" I begged. He brought out a laptop and placed it on a desk. I sat in the chair and waited for my brother to Skype. Joseph set up the laptop, someone called. "Hello" said a voice but it wasn't my little brothers. "Hi, Alex" said Joseph. "Hey bro, how is the girl?" he asked. "Something" he said smirking. "Hold on, video starts in 3, 2 and 1" said Alex. His face appeared. "Nice, to meet you Isabelle" said Alex. "WHERE IS MICHEAL" screamed. I didn't noticed Joseph was hovered over me, he held my hands down so I would be able to do anything rash. "I don't know how to say this..." Alex started. "He is not dead for sure, but he is in the hospital and is in good hands" he promised. "WHY IS HE IN THE HOSPITAL" I screamed, Joseph gripped my hands tighter, he jawline against mined trying to keep me stable. "Calm down" he whispered into my ear. "HOW THE HELL CAN I CALM DOWN! MY BROTHER IS IN A HOSPITAL AND MY PARENTS AND OLDER BROTHER ARE DEAD! THEY ARE DEAD! AND WHAT THE HECK IS INTERNATIONAL AFFAIRS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, as I burst into tears. He couldn't take it, he kicked off the chair, spun me around and held me against his chest. "Alex, we will talk later" he said. "Yeah it don't seem like the best time, but I feel for her we all came here this way anyways" he said finally shutting off the computer. Joseph guided me to a couch still holding me tight. We sat down, both of us now on either side of the sofa. After a long silence he said "Welcome to International Affairs."_


End file.
